Prior art connectors as described above have required substantial force to be exerted against the cover to force the wires into the contact element slots and shear the wire insulation. Such force had to be exerted simultaneously against both wires that were being joined.
A tool such as a pair of pliers had to be used to provide the necessary mechanical advantage to force the cover into a locked position, whereby the insulation of the wires was sheared and the contact plate bore against the wire conductor.
The present invention substantially reduces the amount of force necessary to force the cover into a locked position. It does this by having an individual cover acting on one wire at a time, and by hinging the cover and positioning the wire close to the hinge, within the body, whereby a substantial leverage action is obtained against the individual wire in forcing it into the contact plate.
Additionally, the present invention provides for relatively easy latching and unlatching of each of the covers. This provides for an easier connect and disconnect.
Furthermore, by providing an independent connection for each of the wires, the connector is more easily used than those of the prior art, since it is only necessary for the operator to support one wire at a time within the connector during the connecting operation.
The present invention further provides a firm mechanical support for each of the wires since each channel is formed in its own pocket which extends completely around three sides of the wire. The cover securely keeps the wire within such channel by closing off the top opening of the channel.